


If I had Said.....

by RebeccaReadsYou94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaReadsYou94/pseuds/RebeccaReadsYou94
Summary: A cheesy imaging that takes place after the season 12 finale.





	If I had Said.....

Dean Winchester’s heart broke the moment he saw the knife enter Cas’s back and come through his chest. He watched as his Mother punched Lucifer in the face and get pulled into the alternate reality. Dean walked closer the corpse and he sank in the soft earth. His knees crumbling beneath him as he landed next the body. Sam ran in the house to check on status of the Nephilim. Dean looked up to the stars and he put out his prayer to Chuck but also anybody who was listening. He knew Cas had become a bit of black sheep within the angel community but there had to be somebody who would help. A few seconds later he looked back the body that lay on the ground.

Dean took a deep breath in and exhale before reaching out to touch Cas’s still warm cheek. He brought Cas’s body into his arms and held him against his chest, he rocked on his knees cradling Cas. “Why? Why? Why?” His voce came out as a soft whisper as he pleaded with some invisible force for taking away his angel. 

In the house, Sam followed the footsteps into the nursery where he found the Nephilim. Not a baby but a fully-grown thing. He tried to walk closer but the eyes flashed an orange color and then he disappeared. “Shit.” Sam muttered. He made his back down the stairs and went back outside. He paused when he saw his brother still kneeling on the ground but now Cas was in his arms. He approached his brother, when reached where he was, he reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “Dean?” Sam asked.

“He’s gone Sammy. He’s gone and I... I.”

“I know.” Sam moved closer to his brother and crouched down “Should we bring him we can lay him on the couch.” Sam offered

Dean nodded and adjusted his hold so he could better carry Cas into the house. They walked in and Dean set Cas down on the couch before placing a chair next to the couch, sat down and grabbing Cas’s hand.

“I never told him that he was important enough. I never told him that every time he came home the weight of the world lifted from my shoulders. I should have told him what he meant to me. That- I loved him.” 

Sam rubbed his brother shoulder. “I know Dean. We’ll figure something out I promise.” Sam walked outside again and closed the door. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He shook his head and then looked out at the scenery. He thought about everything that had happened, everyone they had loss. His mind went over their losses. Rowena, Crowley, Cas, and Eileen. Even their mother Mary seemed loss to them at this moment and they had gotten her back. 

Dean rubbed the back of Cas’s hand with his thumb. “I’m sorry Cas. This all my fault.” He said. Losing people, the way Dean and Sam had taken its toll on them. Heartache of the loss of friendship and those who felt like family was all too common. Dean looked at Cas’s dead body his face free form the strain and constant worry. He looked calm, almost soft, and childlike in way he couldn’t explain. He had lost Cas several times before but this time his heart ached. He felt like an idiot for not realizing sooner the way he felt about Cas. He wished that he had been able to talk to his mother he wanted to confess or whatever seek advice on what to do next.

Outside a bright was cast from the sky and Sam stepped back in shock. In the beam of light a figure appeared. When Sam focused, he saw that figure was in fact Chuck who approached the house. “Sam.” Chuck greeted when reached the porch. 

“Chuck. What are you doing here?”

“You think Gods going to ignore a Nephilim being born?”

“Uhhh…”

“On second thought don’t answer that. Where are Cas and Dean.”

Sam gestured to the inside of the House and Chuck looked in the window. “Oh.”

“Yeah you think you can bring him back?”

“One second.” Chuck walked in

“Chuck?” Dean asked as chuck pushed Dean aside and set his palm over Cas summing power a beat later Cas came back to life. Chuck moved Dean aside and went over to where Sam stood. 

“Cas...” Dean said

Cas considered Dean’s eyes and smiled. “Hello Dean”

“Cas, I thought I lost you forever. Cas I’ve never been so happy to see those blue eyes.’

Cas smiled again and looked around catching sight of Sam and his Father. “Sam. Chuck.”

“Cas. Good to have you back.” Sam said

“Likewise,” Said Chuck. “Me and Sam are going to go outside. Give you guys a minute.” With that Sam and Chuck went out onto the porch. 

“Cas. I have to tell you something.”

“Anything, Dean.”

“You are one the most important people in my life and lately I have realized how important. I want that you make every day better. That you mean so much to me. I love you a lot Cas. I’m in love with you.” 

“I love you too Dean. I return your feelings with every part of myself.” With that Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. The kiss made Dean’s heart feel light and happy it had after all had been coming for a while. 

Outside Sam and Chuck were talking and catching each other up. “So, anything I missed?” He asked 

“That’s a loaded question.” Sam replied and began to fill Chuck in.

The End


End file.
